Being Loved
by nikki3
Summary: Sequel to Being in Love YAOI I envied Sasuke... He had found love and it was returned. I had lost hope of my love ever being requited...


Title: Being Loved

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Warning: YAOI. Extreme OOCness. 

Pairings: Orochimaru/Itachi, implied Kabuto/Sasuke

Author's notes: My brain recovered well enough to finish this fic before shutting down again. I couldn't think of any other way to continue writing another sequel so I'm ending it here. I hope you guys won't kill me. And no, there is no lemon, not even lime in this one. Well, semi-lime but doesn't say much. I just wanted to focus on something else so I wouldn't keep repeating what I've written for the last few sequels. Oh well. I hope you'll enjoy this just the same.

~~~

THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ NEXT.

~~~~~

I envied Sasuke...

He had found love and it was returned.

I had lost hope of my love ever being requited...

~~~~~

Itachi sat on a tree branch not far from where Kabuto and Sasuke were chatting happily. They looked like they were in their own little world. It made Itachi envious of them. They were in love with each other for crying out loud! It was something that simply wasn't possible with Orochimaru.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. As long as Orochimaru didn't decide to get rid of him, he would have to remain content to be able to be with him.

~~~~~

Orochimaru was lying on his side as he watched the older Uchiha sleep peacefully. He had exhausted the young man in their nightly activities. He smirked at the remembrance of the feel of Itachi's bare-naked flesh in the height of passion, a tongue snaking out to lick his lips.

The Sharingan user's scream of pleasure was like music to his ears. It seemed natural to hear his name roll off the boy's tongue. He desired to hear it over and over and he felt that he would never tire of hearing it from his lover's lips.

Unexpectedly, his hand moved to gently brush the hair obscuring Itachi's face. Then he withdrew it quickly as if scalded. He stared at his hand. What was he doing?

~~~~~

Itachi yawned as he decided to walk around and get some fresh air. He was really tired. His lover had been more demanding than usual lately. His lover acted as if there was no tomorrow.

He stopped when he heard familiar voices moaning. He sighed. Best to avoid seeing such a scene for now. The mere thought of the act was enough to make him tired. What he needed right now was sleep. Lots and lots of it if he was going to continue pleasing his lover.

Walking a distance away from Kabuto and his brother, he leaned against a tree and slid down until he was seated. He drew his knees up to his chest and fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind.

And that was how Orochimaru found him.

~~~~~

Orochimaru had not intended to go out and look for the older Uchiha but lately, his mind had been filled with thoughts of Itachi. He didn't understand it.

It was lust. Well, part of it was. But lately, he had this fear, fear of losing this young man to anyone. Itachi belonged to him and him alone.

But did that necessarily mean that he belonged to Itachi as well? No. But why did he feel that he did even without Itachi saying or doing anything to indicate such?

He had just passed by Kabuto and Sasuke, the white-haired nin's head was rested on the boy's lap as they spoke quietly to each other. He was a bit relieved to find that Itachi was not with them.

He went a little farther and chuckled when he finally found who he was looking for. Itachi was seated against a tree, his arms crossed on his bent knees. He looked like a cross between a lost child and an angel, a fallen angel. His fallen angel.

~~~~~

The first thing that Itachi noticed when he woke up was that he was warm. The next would be that he was in someone's arms. He opened his eyes groggily, blinking a few times at the man carrying him before opening them fully. His cheeks turned pink.

"Ah, Orochimaru-sama, I can walk..."

The other man shook his head. "You look too tired to even walk. I'll carry you back but don't think that this would be a regular thing because it isn't. I was just worried about sleeping in a cold bed."

Itachi smiled. How he really loved this man... He allowed the man to carry him all the way despite the strange glances being thrown their way. Nearing their room, the older man gently put him down on his feet.

"Now go and warm up my bed. I'll be there after I settle a few things."

Itachi nodded but before he went into the room, he raised himself a bit, holding onto the man's shoulder for support. Then he kissed the man on the cheek. "Arigato, Orochimaru-sama. I'll wait for you to come back then."

Then he went into the room, leaving the other man with his hand on his cheek, wondering why that sudden show of affection affected him greatly.

~~~~~

Orochimaru entered the room after brooding. Yes, he had been brooding. It had become increasingly alarming, this sudden feeling of love and affection. He had never expected it.

He wasn't supposed to. Itachi may love him but he wasn't obligated to feel the same way. He had spent long hours thinking about what to do about this. But the only thing he could think of was to continue on as before.

"Orochimaru-sama, you're back."

He looked up and a smirk graced his lips. The older Uchiha was on the bed waiting for him. Then the young man opened his arms for him, a slight smile on his lips.

Unresisting, he went over and indulged himself.

~~~~~

Hours later, Itachi laid there on his side, his back against Orochimaru with the man's arms around him. The man's breath hot against the back of his neck. He placed his hands over the other man's and closed his eyes.

Then there was a soft murmur to his ear and one of his hands intertwined with the other's. Itachi's eyes flew open. Heat rushed to his face and he smiled happily.

"I love you too, Orochimaru-sama."

~~~~~

*OWARI*

Author's notes: Well, this is officially the end. (What a sappy ending... and so short too...) What started as a one-shot ended up as a series of sequels that seemed to have no end. *sigh* I will never look at the four guys the same way again... *glares at the plot bunnies and pulls out a shotgun out of nowhere* DIE! *starts shooting them down*

Well, this is the end people. I would like to thank all those who reviewed to all the fics connected to this one as well as those who will review to this fic. Without your reviews, I don't think I would've been able to push myself to continue writing these pairings.

*silence then camera focuses on the author rolling an orange on the table*

nikki: funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu...

The entire Naruto cast: =.=;;;

Please review! Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass!

Started: October 29, 2003

Ended: October 30, 2003

The entire series started on October 8, 2003 and ended on October 30, 2003.


End file.
